


"Wait, that wasn´t eatable? “ or how to survive a relationship

by Celilinia



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Adorkable, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Typical Night Vale Weirdness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celilinia/pseuds/Celilinia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles of how to live in Night Vale, how to complement in Night Vale and how to deal with Cecil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How to think about Cecil (and maybe sience too)

Carlos loved everything of Cecil. His voice, obviously, just as well as his pale skin tone, which couldn’t be natural since they still lived in the dessert. He loved his white hair, always styled in different ways. He loved his tender skin, his toothy smile and his ability to take his breath away. Carlos always explained his world in scientific ways. He knew that Cecil’s lack of melanin should worry him. Knew that he couldn't have enough calcium, to make his teeth that strong. But somehow science didn't really matter, when he was near Cecil. When he saw his eyebrows raise in happiness. When he looked into his eyes, that deep purple of his iris just like Potassium permanganate. He loved him. 

And he was so happy, that Cecil did so too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The color of Potassium permanganate does really look like how I imagine Cecil’s eyes to be, I noticed it while being bored in my biology class.


	2. How to be a love-sick teen

Carlos knew Cecil was kind of a little…“Over-enthusiastic” in the beginning of their relationship. In fact, everyone in the town knew. It wasn´t like he didn´t share all of their private life on the radio. He told everyone about his “perfect Carlos” and how perfect he was and how perfect he spoke and how perfect he looked. But Carlos didn´t mind anymore. He became used to it.

And it wasn´t like he didn’t do kind of the same. Carlos had files of every Night Vale citizen. They were all in alphabetical order, all in one file cabinet. But if you ever wanted to find out something about Cecil …you just couldn´t. Because Cecil needed his own file, his own file cabinet, his own corner. Purple as his eyes and full of information. Some written more scientifically, some more like a love-sick schoolgirl. Full of his observations, full of his love. One day he´d show Cecil. He was sure he would. Just not today. 

So he kept the key hidden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to write this! We ALL have this headcanon in our hearts!


	3. How to be scared, yet relieved

Carlos was scared the first time he saw it. So, so, so very scared. You shouldn't blame him, everyone would be scared. But then he was curious. He was a scientist. And then, he was relieved. So very, very, very relieved. But you couldn't blame him. Everyone would be relieved. It was just a good sign. Cecil trusted him.   
So all in all, he was scared, but you couldn't blame him, everyone would be. And at the same time you could because he should be relieved. And he was relieved, but you couldn't blame him, everyone would be. Yet you could, because it was scary. But Carlos didn't mind.

Because he could see the love in all three of Cecil´s eyes.


	4. how to be doubtful

Cecil thought that Carlos was perfect. Carlos didn't. It was quite easy, Carlos skin wasa little too wrinkled, his eyes were a little too dark and his nose a little too big. He couldn't really see why Cecil always called him perfect. Cecil could. It was the way his skin wrinkled itself around his eyes when he laughed, it was the way his eyes became black like obsidian when they kissed, it was the way his nose jittered just seconds before he sneezed. It was the way Carlos whole face lit up, every time they were together.

And Cecil couldn't be happier to be the reason for it.


	5. how to go out

Carlos didn't understand. And that was a feeling he usually didn't allow his brain to feel. He was a scientist after all. But sitting here, next to his loved one, his special one, his plus one, he thought that it was actually kind of okay. He still did care and, once he said goodbye to Cecil, he´d run to the labs, but it just wasn't ringing in his head all the time. It was okay for him not to know what happened.

Well, at least as long as he wouldn't have to eat whatever it was the eyeball swam in.


	6. how to live together

Living together was hard. Yet easier than expected. He didn´t have to do the bloodstone-rituals, therefore he had to do the dishes. He had to deal with Cecil’s cooking’s (it was actually quite good, once you stop seeing, hearing or smelling it) therefore Cecil had to deal with his ´scienceing´. He had to deal with Cecil´s weird habits, therefore Cecil had to deal with his. It wasn´t easy. But it wasn´t hard either. Because, just like pets, people only become perfect when you accept their imperfections.

He was happy to share his with Cecil.


End file.
